This invention relates to the production of pellets of material and, more specifically, to the production of pellets of sulphur and sulphur mixtures.
A method of providing pellets of various salts, particularly those required for fertilizers, is taught in Haak's U.S. Pat. No. 1,782,038 issued Nov. 18, 1930. This patent teaches a process in which cooling liquid contained in a vessel is maintained in intense rotation by a stirrer. The molten liquid to be formed into pellets is poured onto a rotating disc from which particles are thrown off into the cooling liquid.